Beware of April Fool Day
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] It's April and POT, need to say more? TezukaFuji, AtobeJirou and a hint of SanadaYukimura. HAPPY APRIL FOOL DAY! Please R&R!


**Title** : Beware of April Fool Day  
><strong>Author<strong> : AniManGa19930  
><strong>Rating<strong> T for language  
><strong>Warning <strong>: Unbeta-readed.  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Mention of TezukaFuji and hint of AtobeJirou and SanadaYukimura

**Summary : **April Fool and POT, need to say more?

* * *

><p>*munch*<p>

"…"

*munch* *munch*

"…"

*munch* *munch*

"…"

…

*munch*

"Fuji."

"Mmh?", was all the said-boy managed to say between his mouthful mouth.

*munch*

Tezuka rubbed his temple at the annoying eating-sfx, "Please, be quiet."

The petite tensai cocked his head to the side, looking oh-so-puzzled, "Whyat dya meanch?", he asked, still munching nevertheless.

His bespectacled boyfriend's eyebrows furrowed, somewhat annoyed. Tezuka knew his boyfriend did all this in purpose, to gain his attention from his never-ending paperworks.

The stoic lad let out a sigh. Okay, so maybe it's his fault. He'd asked Fuji to come over when he, himself, had been ignoring the honey-haired man eversince he came. Fuji had tried to entertain himself by going around his ro-house, but the tensai always got himself bored immediately.

The seme maybe feels content with just his uke's presence, but the uke always needs an ounce of attention from his seme, it's a common sense.

"There's still just a bit more, and then we can do something together", the bespectacled said, smiling as he caressed his lover's cheek lovingly.

Fuji let out a pout. Again, Tezuka easily resolved his sulking-mood; it's no funny how easy the buchou did it. The tensai let out a smirk before giving out an innocent smile, "something together? Why I get a naughty-feeling from it?", he playfully asked.

His boyfriend easily returned with another smirk, "Well, there's no one home, we can get naughty as much as we want. Like…", he leaned over, "…messing up the bed, maybe?"

Fuji smiled as he closed his eyes. Closer, closer, their lips were only an inch apart when suddenly the door-bell rang.

"Who could it be?", Tezuka turned away, fixing his glasses. Fuji swore he heard his boyfriend said 'tch' just like he did.

As both Seigaku regulars went downstairs, Tezuka's family-phone rang.

"Fuji, can you open the door? I'll get the phone."

"Okay", Fuji nodded as he headed to the front-door, thinking many ways to kill the intruder—well, his boyfriend has his consent when he told the tensai to open the door, right?

Ding! Dong—

"Hai, who is…", Fuji's eyes shot opened for a moment, before closing again.

In front of him was another him, it's like looking at a mirror.

His look-alike gave a smile, the same look-kind-but-actually-creepy smile he usually wears. However, before his possibly-twin said anything, his lover came and shut the door right in front of the guest, locked it.

"Mitsu…? Why suddenly?", the tensai asked, a bit surprised by his boyfriend's action.

"Yukimura called. Apparently, it's their Trickster day since it's April Fool." Tezuka explained, grumbled. Seriously, those Rikkai has to learn keeping their regulars in line! They shouldn't just let their Mad-hatter running around making who-knows-what just because they wanted to be safe on the April Fool.

"Oh, then it's Niou-kun?" Alright, at least Fuji had a complete picture on who he has to kill for interrupting Tezuka and his moment.

The bespectacled buchou nodded, "Yukimura warned us not to fall into his trick, or even gives him a chance to do so."

"Hm, so that's why you shut the door right away?"

"No. I don't want to waste any time on a stupid trick now." His boyfriend said, encircling the petite tensai's waist.

* * *

><p>Mukahi grunted, grumbling all along the way with his friend, Shishido. His orbs were shooting their glares at their buchou who is giving orders around.<p>

"What the heck is wrong with that Atobe? Suddenly declared a Spartan practice, psssh", the red-haired acrobatic said, looking pissed.

The narcissistic buchou suddenly called all of the regulars for an extra-practice and added their practice menu to three-times harder today. The regulars feet feel like breaking anytime soon with the 150 laps as the warm-ups. Warm-ups, I tell you!

"Mukahi, another 20 for complaining", Atobe suddenly said.

"HECK?" Said-boy cried out, still running.

"Make that 30."

"I wonder what's wrong with Atobe-buchou. He never does something like this. And he never punishes us with laps", Choutarou said, worried is all-over his face.

"Pfh, that Seigaku's Tezuka must have rubbed his way to that narcissist", Shishido stated.

"What are you guys doing?", a familiar voice asked, a too-familiar actually.

Their buchou was approaching them from the school-building's front-door, frowning.

"A-Atobe?" What's more, the silver-haired boy is wearing their school-uniform instead of the tennis jersey he wore three minutes ago.

The rich lad folded his arms, frowning unpleasantly when no-one seemed to answer his question, "Ore-sama asked you 'what are you doing here'? Ore-sama certainly has told you that we don't have any practice today."

"What? You're the one who…", Mukahi and Shishido halted their spat when they realized something. Quickly, they turned their heads to the court and found that indeed, their buchou is still in court giving orders just like he did few minutes ago.

"Wha-?"

Apparently, their buchou-who-is-in-court heard their outburst; the man is approaching the group.

"Why are you stopping your laps…", he quirked his eyebrows when he noticed another-him is looking at him.

"Who are you, impostor?", he asked, folding his arms arrogantly.

"Ore-sama should ask the same to you." The other did the same.

Behind the two, the regulars were whispering to each other, not liking the idea of two arrogant Atobe Keigo(s).

The in-jersey Atobe let out a scoff, "Ore-sama doesn't know who you are, and Ore-sama doesn't think Ore-sama needs to know who you are. Kabaji", he motioned the big guy to come with a single move of his fingers, "get him out here."

"Usu."

Wow, it's fast to confirm who the right-one is.

The other-Atobe seemed to be surprised when Kabaji took him by arm, "what are you doing, Kabaji?"

"Kei-chan?", a voice suddenly called, startling the group.

"Whoa! There is two Kei-chan!" The famous Hyotei-volleyer jumped around excitedly.

"Jirou, what are you doing here?", Mukahi asked, he just remembered that he hasn't seen the sleepy-guy around when he saw the boy's outing-clothes.

"Un! Marui-kun called, saying that I will find something interesting today if I go to school! Sugeee~~ Marui-kun is right~ I got two Kei-chan!" He said excitedly, hugging both Atobes's arms.

"Marui-kun? Why Marui from Rikkai…" Oshitari frowned.

"Nn?", Jirou stopped hugging the in-jersey Atobe, looking quizzically, "you are not Kei-chan."

"EHH?" The regulars cried out.

The school-uniform Atobe sighed, "Of course, Jirou. I'm only one."

In-jersey Atobe quickly took steps away from the group, scoffing, "Tch, Marui ruins my plan."

That voice…

"You…Niou Masaharu…", Oshitari was the first one to recognize it.

"Puri~", said Trickster said smirking, as he dashed away with his Rikkai-speed.

"WHAT? So all that practice is a bulls**t?" Mukahi cried out.

"Wait, you damn bastard!" Shishido marched, chasing the annoying-fake-buchou who made their free-day a hell.

"Shi-shishido-san!", his partner followed and soon by Mukahi, who is cursing.

Oshitari sighed at the scene.

"But, why Kabaji followed Niou-kun's order?", Taki was the smart one to realize that.

* * *

><p>"<em>I see… Thanks for telling us, Yukimura. We'll be careful."<em>

"You're welcome, Shiraishi-kun. Ja, I just want to tell you that, see ya."

"_Aa, ja!"_

Click.

"Hm, that settles it. Now we don't have to worry about complain-calls."

"Yukimura", said man turned to his boyfriend, "you forgot to call Hyotei", the samurai man pointed out.

"Eh, do we need to?" Yukimura asked back, innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and not even that funny. I didn't manage to write down all that I want since I'm sleepy. I actually wanted it to be all-Rikkai prank, but I only managed to get Niou on the bad one, sorry Niou! If I have another time, maybe I'll revise this and make the total Rikkai-one.<strong>

**Anyway, please review. And HAPPY APRIL FOOL DAY?  
><strong>


End file.
